


Rookie

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Being a rookie had its drawbacks, but it also had its advantages.Jake was also a rookie in another way: he was still to experience his first (major) heat.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a rookie had its drawbacks, but it also had its advantages. In Jake's case, there were only advantages to look forward to. Jake also was a rookie in _another _way. As an omega, he was still to experience his first (major) heat.

Fortunately, this wasn't going to be for long. He could already tell that the heat was coming on to him. All he could _possibly_ think about was Sid, in all his swift, nimble elegance, as his mere figure glided along the pond. He thought about him so much at this point, a little shifting feeling began within Guentzel's sweats, as he left the locker room and took the ice. Tonight, the night when his heat was scheduled to really "kick in", they just _had _to play the Flyers! Oh, well. At least it was at home, where you had those fans of yours. No little did those fans know, was that they were to witness another "show" to witness tonight.

3rd period. Pens up 2-0. 10 minutes left. Jake, just getting off scoring his second tonight, left it to Crosby, as he, like clockwork, weaved his way past about four black/orange jerseys, making it 3-0 like that. Couldn't get any better than that, right? Well, if you happened to be Jake Guentzel, yes. Jake's little fantasies of Crosby only went into overdrive by then. What he did next was probably the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. The omega, unaware of the consequences that he was to soon face, he waited. Waited until unsuspecting Crosby was expecting a celebratory fist bump. Then, he struck. 

"Jake! What do you think you're--" Sidney could hardly even get _his _words out, while he got his rump jackhammered by his rookie counterpart, _right on the ice_. 

"_Grrr! _Ummph! _Unf!_ " Jake, on the other hand, could care less. Just the feeling of his stirring cock testing the strength of his jockstrap only made him increase his pace. 

If it wasn't for all of those layers they were both wearing, it would have been _much_ more horrifying. And yes, the Flyers and crowd had to butt in (pun intended), some groaning in disgust, while a few even _laughed__!_

"Oh, yes, Sid!" Now it was getting a little more heated, with Jake now bringing his legs into the mix, kicking away like crazy. Thankfully, at this point, the linesmen knew when to meddle in, eventually breaking up the two. 

At least they won, in a 3-0 shutout. Hopefully that would put all of this behind them, _right?_


	2. Chapter 2

The first day after that _incident, _Jake and Sid met up yet again, this time at practice. 

"S-so, how about last night?" Jake shakily asked.

"Oh, I _loved_ it!"

"You _mean it?"_ Jake did not expect _that_ kind of response! "I was just talking about the game!" 

"You were? Because trust me, _I_ wasn't!" Sid, contrary to last night, made the first move, cornering Jake into the boards, leaving him with nowhere to go.

"It's practice. That means no one can watch us mate." Crosby's dark, seductive voice got both of them "going" again.

"Well, there _still_ is the matter of the team. Let's go somewhere where we can mate in peace." Jake added, bringing the two into the Pens' locker room, more specifically, a secluded shower stall. As if he knew what they were about to do, Sid appropriately closed the curtain behind them. It was then that both of them let their hormones run free, peeling off their uniforms, down to their briefs. Sid stared down Jake's irresistible bulge confined within the only piece of clothing he was wearing now. 

"Down.", the alpha finally ordered.

With a nod, Jake dropped to his hands and knees, on the cold, slightly-wet shower floor. Placing both his legs on either side of Jake's shoulders, Sid quickly got himself started, lightly thrusting into his rump. An overly-excited Jake Guentzel worked his fingers into his alpha counterpart's waistband, to which he struggled with in return.

"Now, now." Crosby cooed into his soon-to-be mate's ear. "Let me."

Getting his body up and off of Jake's backside, he delicately removed the omega's briefs, as if they were made of paper. At last, there it was, Guentzel's decently-sized dick. Poor Sid couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Don't laugh at it! It's just hiding!"

"Aww. would it help if I did..._this?_ " The alpha did away with his briefs, releasing a cock that could _only_ belong to an alpha like him. 

Oddly enough, it _did_ help. Jake shuddered and stepped back, nearly falling backwards, as his once laughable member grew to life.

"_Ohh, y-yeah..." _

"My god, it looks as big as _mine!"_

"If you think it's big _now_, just wait 'til I knot! That is, if you can get me there." he teasingly added.

"Sounds like a certain little omega's in heat, eh?"

"How do you know?" 

"Because," Sid got on _his _knees now in front of still-shuddering Jake. "_I'm _in heat as well."

"Figures." Jake stuttered. "T-that would explain why you just lied there on the ice last night, taking it."

"You better believe I took it!" Sid muttered under his breath, before eyeing down Jake's fully-erect member. The very same member that sported a fleshy tip that beaded up pearls of precome that dribbled down its shaft.

"Can't keep it all in?" he playfully chuckled. 

"Uh-AH!" Jake jolted upward at the sudden contact with Sid's mouth, as that very same precome became lapped up. Crosby just _couldn't_ let something that came from Jake be wasted!

"Why don't you say I do a little _favor_ for a special omega like you?"

"L-like what?" Jake shuddered at the sensation from having his precome wiped clean by a teammate. Crosby gave a dirty, naughty glare, and got to work. 

With that quick and tricky tongue of his, you never knew what it was going to do next! That was exactly the case with poor little Jake, who had nowhere to go, whom was just forced to howl and squirm in ecstasy, as his tip became enveloped in the moist, sticky muscle of Sidney's mouth. From there, it was suckled upon with amazing strength, while he pumped the throbbing, twitching shaft.

"God, Sid, y-you're amazing!"

At the encouragement, the little alpha withdrew his mouth, and began focusing all his strength on his pumping. Within minutes, a bulbous mass begun to form at the base. 

Jake was starting to knot. 

At this point, Jake couldn't even make out anything intelligible, just overly-excited gibbering, as his knot became even more evident. 

"Ohh, *_pant!*, _yes!! F-_faster!" _

Sid, as unpredictable as he was, took Jake back into his mouth again. This time, a bit slower. He just _had_ to feel every last pulse and throb that his shaft gave out, not to mention tackling that knot of his. As if to ease him into it, Sid sunk his mouth down upon the shaft, ever-so-carefully, until his puffy red lips could go no further. That was until Crosby painfully fitted those lips right over the hard, pink bulb that hollowed out his cheeks.

Jake could no longer stay lying down. He just _needed_ to sit up for this! As he did, he just so happened to catch a glimpse of Sid's face, cheeks hollowed, lips red and swollen, as the omega knot bulged out in the midst of it.

"Aww, too much for you?" Jake teased back.

Crosby could only answer with a forced _"unngh!",_ as Jake's eyes fluttered shut, a torrent of his hot seed exploding into that same mouth.

"So, how about that?_"_

Trying as hard as possible to keep every last drop in, Sid forcefully heaved the load down his throat, having some even spill out through the corners of his mouth in long, white, gooey drops.

"For a rookie, I guess that _is_ quite impressive."


End file.
